johns_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Johns Books Wiki
Welcome to the Johns Books Wiki Tyler McKenzie Johns wishes to share his imagination of the stories he created: comic books, and thrilling novels. Describe your topic I have written many stories in my life. Most of the time with inspiration from movies, video games, or television, I would write stories with characters already used in real children's books as a child. I am autistic. In my childhood, I would copy some children's books like Frog and Toad, Little Critter, or others on the old computer my family had when we lived in a round house in Roseville, California, only by using different characters from TV cartoons or movies. My mom would say things like "No more Frog and Toad stories" or "That sounds like Digby and Kate" or "Are you copying that book?" I would also use a white board or paper to draw my own cartoon characters. I grew up in Turlock, California. In fifth and sixth grade, I started creating my own comic books: Sammy Scorpion and Captain Coward. It was after reading some of the books of Captain Underpants by Dav Pilkey. I somehow stopped making another comic book of Captain Coward and was distracted by too many video games. I then decided to revive Sammy Scorpion after my Freshmen year in high school along with other stories I created in my head back in my childhood, like Whip (a character who looked like Abra the #63 Pokémon of that ongoing franchise). I had been watching Star Wars many times and starting writing The Sharp Empire, after I had a long-term memory about making up monsters or villains attacking characters from learning TV shows for little kids like Barney, the Teletubbies, etc. I never thought I could get a single story published until in March 2013, an agent from Trafford Publishing finally agreed to publish The Sharp Empire. How I did it I looked into www.trafford.com. I e-mailed someone there and this agent named Lou Fuentes called me on my phone for the first time. I told her all about my Sharp Empire books and what happens in them. She asked why I did not get a book published before and I said that I tried to but people from the past refused when I was a teenager in high school. It was about my Sammy Scorpion books. I couldn't figure out what the workers expected me to do. One time my disability service coordinator told me about a company called Shalako Press, I tried telling the workers of that company about all my stories by sharing them all (a few at once), I did not know how long it would take to review them. The executive in charge said "Don't send any more stories" in e-mail and said that my stories needed some serious editing. I did not know what he was talking about. So I had to go over everything like getting rid of hyphens in hyphenated words and use the ABC/Grammar Check in the Microsoft Word program. Obviously those people could hardly understand anything in my stories, like the plot or the characters, or even some random character names that I made up that don't really exist. The head executive of Shalako advised me to find a different publisher and that was the end. Lou Fuentes finally agreed to publish the Sharp Empire. She told me to send the first two books of the series and my account for the publisher cost about $289, including the start of the production of my books being reviewed and typed with some cover art that I put in my Word documents from the Microsoft Paint program. Step 1: Once a new author has written a book, he or she must use the Internet to find a publisher, create an account and give his/her name, address, phone number, e-mail address, etc. Step 2: A phone call may happen and that author must announce his/her story by telling the calling agent about it. Step 3: The author may transfer his/her manuscript (Word document) by e-mail; before doing that he/she must go over any mistakes. Step 4: The agent will tell the author how much money to pay for the book's production. The same thing happens over three months; in the next two months, the author must pay another amount of money on the same number date. In the third month, the agent may tell the author an amount for the final payment, and if he/she pays that money, the agent will ask for a quite higher price, so be aware. After three payments (or maybe more or less), the author's new book will be in post-production or in the printer for making copies. Step 5: If the author has finally received his/her own copy, publishing agents will later e-mail an advertisement about making more copies. Also be sure (if you are an author), to discuss a color for your book's cover and if you have anything else to say, tell the agent. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse